Another One?
by Allie Sakyo
Summary: lots of fun, and romance, mixed in with some crazy run ins.
1. In Class

hey all. new story tell me if its any good. R&R thank you. be honest in your revews please. anyway bye! oh and kage and kyoki/ ryu tell me about yourselves. thanks.

-Allie Ichitari

* * *

Yusuke sat in class staring at the girl one row over, and three rows in front of him. He felt a tap on his right shoulder. "Yusuke wake up!"

"What, I'm awake." He pulled his chin up from his hand, picked up his pen and looked to the board where there were notes scribbled in almost illegible handwriting.

"Write those down, there is going to be a test!" Kuwabara sounded almost gleeful and Yusuke had the sudden urge to smack him. But he didn't and he couldn't write the notes if he had wanted to they were written in some code that only an expert could break so he retired the task of note taking and refocused his gaze upon the girl one row over and three rows in front of him.

Her hair was dark and came halfway down her back. It had a certain shine he had never seen before, and that seemed to glisten like water in a glass. It was straight and swung freely. She was wearing the same school uniform as everyone else but for some reason it looked different on her, she looked good, something he had never seen a girl look in that ugly uniform. It might have been that her skirt was about a foot shorter than anyone else's, and it could be that she had only worn the shirt and not the extra collar. Or it could be that her legs showing so much were toned to perfection and shining like gold. Or it might, actually must be a combination of those things.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder revealing a small mark; no actually it was more of a dent the size of a marble. But before Yusuke could look more closely her hair fell back over her shoulder and her hand went up. "I'm sorry sir but that's incorrect."

"What? The wrong answer, well do enlighten us then ms. Ichitari."

"Thank you sir. Well actually, the ……"

"Wow she's smart." A blunt voice to his right said. Yusuke looked over his shoulder to see Kuwabara sitting with the same blank expression as always, and Yusuke wanted to hit him even more.

"That's the correct answer." She finished folding her arm and crossing her legs under her desk.

"Thank you ms. Ichitari. Well that concludes today's lesson, class dismissed." Students started filing out of the classroom. "Mr. Urameshi I wonder if I might have a word with you." Yusuke closed his eyes if he had only walked just a little faster he could have made it. "It seems as though your grades have dropped severely in the past month, I would suggest getting tutored."

"Tutored right I'll get on it." He started walking out the door again.

"Hold on, I have a list of people in the school who have offered to tutor students."

"Cool. Fine." Yusuke turned around, grabbed the list and raced out of the classroom before the teacher could say anything else. He turned down a hall way and the slowed down to look at the list. Lets see, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, there were so many people he would not let help him, they were mostly people he had gotten in fights with an he did not want to go crawling back to them for help. Ok maybe her, the name Allie Ichitari had just passed his eyes. That must be the girl. The girl in class today, the smart girl.


	2. Going Out

"You are NOT going to tutor that freak!" Allie pulled back when Tsumi was pissed you backed off Allie had had the unfortunate mishap of not recoiling one time, she had a scar about a foot long across her back, Tsumi had one too. "You are NOT! Don't look at me like that." Allie had brought out the puppy dog eyes, she had very good ones too they were gold with green spiraling out in tantalizing designs.

"Please! My mission on earth is to spread joy, and teach others." She had put her hands together like she was praying.

"Oh go try out for Ms. America or something." Tsumi folded her arm and turned her back on Allie.

Allie smirked and ran up to her room where she took off her school uniform. My, my I need a new one I've had this forever, but I don't want a fucking long skirt. Oh well. She thought. She put on a black halter top and black leather pants. She can't stop me from having fun. She went over to her closet and opened the sliding doors, inside were rows and rows and rows of shoes. Black ones, white ones, ones with bows, and ones with mettle tips; stilettos, boots, sneakers, flats, and then all of her dance shoes, ballet slippers, toe shoes, tap shoes, everything. She selected a pair of black stiletto boots with metal tipped toes. She grabbed her black Gucci purse and ran out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Tsumi's words fallowed her out of the house. Allie ran to the garage and opened the door to her car, black of coarse. She took off the break put it into drive and backed out of the drive way; she loved her car, it turned on a dime, and it was so fast! She took full advantage of this and made a u-turn. She turned on her music, Franz Ferdinand, the fallen. Oh shit. She thought, and pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Tsumi I'm going out."

"Where?" Her voice sounded strangely different through the phone.

"Shopping." She knew she shouldn't lie but she sort of was going out with Sean.

"Fine but be home at a reasonable hour."

"Is this really Tsumi? Or is this Nirami?" She checked the number.

"Are you driving with two hands?"

"Yes Nirami." There she went lying again.

"Fine, Bye."

"Bye" she closed her phone and turned up the music. She crossed a bridge and pulled up at a store. She parked her car and got out. She went inside and walked confidently to the back of the store. "hi I need a dress."

She said to a woman. "Black, strapless, long, and silk." The woman went back into the storage area. She came back with a drawing.

"Like this?" it was perfect.

"Yes, you got my call then?"

"Yes madam." The woman nodded. "What size do you need?"

"Um, I think a 1."Allie looked down at her waist. "But the top has to be at least a size 4."

The woman nodded. "You said there would be six more you needed made?"

"Yes, I need a 1, two 4s, a 2, a 6, and an 8."

"Ok you can come back around 4pm tomorrow and get them."

"Thanks I'll be back then." Allie walked out of the store, wow Tsumi and Nirami are going to be so pissed. She thought. She got in her car and drove to a club. She got out and walked right passed the security guy and the line her was restraining. "hey is my mom here?"

"Yeah Allie go on in."

"Thank you."


	3. A Dress?

"Mom?"

"Yes honey."

"I got the dresses, and I'm getting two for my friends."

"Ok sweetie. And you have to get a date; I don't want my daughter to come to my wedding without a date."

"Yeah mom I know."

"That's my good girl." Her mom turned around and walked out of the room. Allie did the same and went out to her car. She got in, closed the door, and drove off leaving screech marks. She crossed the bridge and drove back to her house. She was so glad she didn't live with her mom. She pulled into the driveway and into the garage she turned off the car and got out; she closed to garage door, and went to the front door.

She opened it and walked inside. "So what did you buy?" the voice came from a couch on the left.

"Nothing I didn't find anything I liked." She was just lying g through her teeth, she was a horrible person. She did find something she liked, and she found something she liked for Nirami too. She liked that and nearly died trying to contain herself.

She ran to Tsumi's room and jumped on to the unsuspecting girl's bed. She was listening to music most likely Linkin Park. She had brown eyes with pretty red flecks; she had dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a pair of red converse. She had her lip, and eyebrow pierced and her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, and nail polish, her black wristband that had either crosses or 6s on them. She turned around and grabbed Allie around the neck and swore. "God fucking damnit Allie, why the hell do you do that? You fucking almost killed me."

"Sorry Tsumi." Allie wedged her hands under Tsumi's hands and pulled them off her neck. "I bought you something."

"Shit, what?"

"A dress. Don't worry its black."

"I don't do dresses."

"I know. But you have to wear it on Friday."

"Why?"

"Because your going to come to my mom's wedding. And you need a date."

"No I'm not, and no I don't."


	4. Tutoring

"Hello madam, are you here for the dresses?"

"Yeah, thanks." Allie pulled out a visa and gave it to the same woman as yesterday. The woman charged the dresses and then went back to get them, she returned a minute latter carrying seven dry-cleaner bags. Allie took them and went out to her car. She drove home in the same fashion as the night before. When she got inside she threw on of the size 4 dresses to Nirami, and one of the size 1 dresses to Tsumi who looked scornful but tried it on all the same. Allie went to her room; undressed and put on the dress a perfect fit. She walked out into the hall and met the two other girls. Tsumi looked good but Nirami looked like a cross dresser.

She had boyish hair that nearly covered her eyes and she was wearing a red bandana across her forehead like Hiei. She had small dark brown eyes that had always looked sad, and remorseful, but still carried a hint of sparkle and kindness. She had taken of her gi that consisted of black flowing pants and white shirt, with flip-flops that had ties. (Like Kenshin wears.) She had pale skin and no make up.

"We are going to have to do something about that whole boy thing." She pointed at Nirami. All girls retreated to their rooms.

Allie pulled off the dress and hung it in her closet. She grabbed some Abercrombie jeans and a t-shirt. Next she went to her closed and pulled down a pair of dark green flip-flops to match her shirt, grabbed her phone and back pack and went down to her car. She was going to tutor Yusuke Urameshi god knew he needed help.

Tsumi had also changed but she into a pair of black sweat pants and a black sweat shirt she believed in keeping everything simple. She put on a pair of black converse and had gone out in the backyard the train.

Nirami stood at her window watching Tsumi train for a while then remembered she was till in a dress. She took it off and put on her gi and slippers. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Allie pulled up at the library, he better be here. She thought. She parked and grabbed her backpack and cell phone. She walked inside and looked around she saw Yusuke sitting at a table. "Hey!" she walked over to his table. She sat down and pulled out a book.

An hour and a half latter she sat in her room at her computer wondering where Tsumi was. She closed her document and walked out into the living room. She sat down in her favorite leather armchair and turned on the TV. Tsumi walked in and sat down on an identical chair to Allie's. "I was training."

"Yes I see that." Allie looked at the sweaty girl.

"So how was tutoring?" she looked resentful.

"Great. I think I actually helped."

"Wow!" Tsumi said sarcastically. "You must be the best teacher on earth!"


	5. The Results

"So Yusuke what did you get on your test?" Allie was egger to see how Yusuke had done with her help.

"Oh not to bad…I got a 89!" he waved hi paper around in the air, it was the easiest way to show how exited her was, but he wished he could hug her. Then again he always felt like doing that. "Thanks for helping me."

"Oh no big." Allie said. But the truth was she had really liked being with him.

"Wrong, very big, you really helped." He smiled.

Allie blushed a little and turned away to see the disgusted face on Tsumi. "that is absolutely disgusting!" she scoffed.

"You are just jealous because….well your just jealous!" Allie shot back. Tsumi cocked an eyebrow and looked back down at her book. It was really boring, about worm insides or something; she was reading but the information wasn't going to her brain, she was to busy with other things. Her training basically trumped Allie's social life, and she was improving rapidly now, her over all fighting skills were improving, and she was getting much faster reflexes. Allie was lucky she decided, she was lucky she had started training so much earlier than Tsumi, she was already passed the stage where she was impressed by her abilities. Tsumi remembered when Allie had first gone into the 'im improving more than you' stage, she had been very full of herself, but Tsumi now understood, a little.

She looked back over at her friend too see her still blushing. "get a grip." The words came out much harsher then Tsumi had expected and Allie recoiled, her eyes opened with a mixed look of fear and surprise.

"Well you don't have to be so bitchy about it!" Allie hated when she was mad but Tsumi was totally ruining her moment.

Tsumi turned away, Allie's words came like a slap in the face, she had injured something deep inside Allie, a sort of mortal pride. The bell rang and Tsumi gathered her things quickly passing Allie and Yusuke as quickly as possible. She decided to skip math, she absolutely hated that she had every class with Allie, and she hated her damn perfect grades. She pulled her book bag across her shoulder and walked out into the crisp November air. She was walking along down a street when something dropped from a tree and then disappeared.

She looked around, finding it strange that she could not locate the source; she was normally very good at doing that. Suddenly, someone taped her on the shoulder. "Tsumi did you just see that?"

"What are you doing here?" she shoved the words at Allie.

"Well you love math, and I thought it was weird that you weren't in class so…"

"You came to find me? That's nice Allie but I don't need help!"

"I didn't think you did! I was just worried that… I don't know you were, upset somehow by me."

"Well I'm not so leave me alone!" Allie looked around, she had a strange feeling like someone was watching."

"Did you see what it was that dropped from the tree?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you feel weird?"

"I told you I don't need help!"

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant do you feel someone watching us?"

"Yeah sort of why?" Allie looked at Tsumi like she was crazy.

"why? Why would I care that we feel like someone is watching us?" she rolled her eyes. "well if we both think someone's watching us, most likely they are!" Allie looked around and not finding the source of her dilemma she returned


End file.
